Mystery
by gskjgkjg
Summary: Fuuko has been found dead after committing a suicide with no reason at all. Many years have passed, mysterious girl starts to attack Recca and his friends. Behind all this lies a great mystery. Tofu fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca.

Author's note: Please enjoy reading and please give me a review. I know it's not that good I hope you break it to me gently.

* * *

Fuuko is walking alone in her way back home …. She is about to prepare a cake for Yanagi-chan and Recca's 1st anniversary. She already had the recipe and the ingredients for the cake. She is now thinking of how she should design the cake. When someone grab her from her back and covered her face with a handkerchief. She wanted to fight but then she suddenly felt dizzy and she fell unconscious.

* * *

Recca is dead worried about his surprise to his hime. He received a call from Ishijima that he already finished the balloons. He also assured that Fuuko's cake is a delight but he can't help but worry about tomorrow's affair. He is feeling that something wrong would happen. He decided to call Fuuko. 

He heard the phone rings but there is still no answer. He waited for awhile then an old sweet voice answered.

"Mrs. Kirisawa can I talk to Fuuko?" Recca asked.

"Recca! I'm so sorry but she's not yet here…"Mrs, Kirisawa answered.

"Thank you!" then he bid a farewell to Mrs. Kirisawa.

He kept on worrying. After a while he released a sigh, he must learn to trust his friends. He seated beside the phone and memorized the lines that he would say to his hime. It is already dawn when the phone rang .

"Hello?" Recca answered groggily.

"Recca? Is Fuuko with you?" Mrs. Kirisawaa asked worriedly.

"Nope, I'm sorry" Recca answered politely.

"She haven't been home neither she had asked my permission that she'll be late.." Mrs. Kirisawa replied.

"I'll try to find her Mrs. Kirisawa," Recca finally said.

Recca phoned Ishijima, hime and even Tokiya but no Fuuko. Together with Ishijima and Tokiya, Recca went to the house of Fuuko's classmates but still no Fuuko. They went around through the whole town but still negative. They told it to Mrs. Kirasawa who already called the police.

"Thank you very much," Mrs. Kirisawa said sadly then tears suddenly flowed in her cheeks.

The day passed quickly Yanagi-chan decided to stay with Mrs. Kirisawa. Knowing that Fuuko is still not home and there is no one with Mrs. Kirasawa. The day became so sad that even Recca and his hime didn't have their anniversary celebration.

* * *

The melancholy air still surrounded the Kirisawa residence when the police came with a news regarding Fuuko. Mrs. Kirisawa's mood change hoping that it is a good news. 

"I believe you're the mother of Ms. Fuuko Kirisawa?" the police asked.

"Yes, I am." Mrs. Kirisawa answered that made the police sigh.

"We found a girl… we couldn't say if she's yours." The police replied and gave an envelope.

Mrs. Kirisawa opened it cautiously. She released a deep breath then looked at the pictures. There lies a girl with a slash in her neck obviously without life. That girl is no other but…

"Fuuko…" Mrs. Kirisawa's voice grewdrained and faint then she fell unconsciously on Yanagi.

Yanagi-chan's tears flowed as she saw the picture that Mrs. Kirisawa's holding. She quickly called Recca, Tokiya and Ishijima. Sighs and curses filled the room. Recca could have attack the police thanks to Yanagi-chan who controlled him.

"Who did this to her?" Tokiya asked the police calmly but cautiously.

"She did it to herself… we found a knife in her hands…" the police replied.

"Damn! Fuuko wouldn't do that to herself, she has no reason!" Ishijima shouted at the police.

"But that's where the evidences led us," the police replied. Ishijima is about to attack him when Mrs. Kirisawa talked.

"Enough, that's enough…. When can I get my daughter's body?" She asked to the police.

"Whenever you wish Madam," the police replied

* * *

Fuuko is buried after 3 days as Mrs. Kirisawa wished. It has been a great shock to everybody but then they learned to move on. Even though, there are so many things that are buried with her.

* * *

A girl's body lies down on the Satin bed as a dark-haired guy touches the hair of the girl. Soon all of his dream will come true with the help of this lovely girl beside him. That will soon be going to be he's queen...

* * *

Author's note: sorry for the cuts. I'll do it better next time. Thank you forreading my fic. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own flame of recca

Author's note: please enjoy reading the fic and I hope you drop me a review before you go.

* * *

A private airplane landed in the city of Tokyo. The only passenger went down. The maids assisted her with her baggage and her bodyguards led her in a house. She went in and dismissed them and slouched on the sofa. A maid approached her.

"Welcome Miss Fuuko Kirisawa," she greeted her and bowed.

"Don't call me with that name again. It's Kiyone not Fuuko-Hisami, and I'm not a Kirisawa anymore," the lady replied.

The maid quickly obeyed and told Kiyone that her room is already fixed and she can rest anytime she wants. Then she kept quiet and waited for Kiyone's orders.

"I need some rest," Kiyone finally said and went in her room.

She locked herself in her room and checked her baggage. In one of her baggage she put out a box and opened it carefully. She touched the fujin inside it. It has already regained all of its original stones which gives back it's power to control wind but its more powerful now than in the past. Fujin,the only thing left in her past. She neither got a family nor friends. To revenge to those people who betrayed her is the only reason why she's back. She laid herself in her soft bed to rest her exhausted mind. After few minutes, she's peacefully sleeping.

* * *

She woke up late that morning. She went in her bathroom and took her bath. She dressed herself and put some contact lenses and let her purple hair lay freely. She decided to see Japan herself. She hadn't seen it for years and it gives her excitement to see changes since she left. 

"Miss Kiyone, are you going out?" Hisame asked her and she nodded as a reply.

"Should I send your bodyguards or call Mr. Lee?" she asked.

"No, I can manage" Kiyone said as she went down.

"Will you bringing your car?" Hisame asked her again.

"No," she replied as Hisame followed her.

"Don't worry about me, just don't let anyone near my fujin," she commanded and went out.

She shopped clothes and shoes. Ate on the most expensive restaurants and she also bought some personal things. She is on her way back home when someone grabbed her wrist and thrown all of her shopping bags. A bunch of guys went around her.

"You want to drink with us, Miss?" one of them asked.

"Thanks but I still have my jetlag," she replied calmly and turned away.

"We're still talking with you!" the leader of the gang shouted on her and she stopped.

"You're so obedient miss," the orange haired said and smiled at her maliciously.

"Just acting like educated person unlike you," she replied mockingly.

"So obedient yet so arrogant, you must change your manners miss and stop insulting us," the orange haired punk said as he attacked her and wring her neck.

She quickly kicked him. It stopped him from wringing her neck. She quickly recovered the air she lost and form her attack stance. She countered all of their attacks but like she said she still has her jetlag. The orange haired punk got her wrist by accident and she's quite exhausted too. That she can't fight anymore. She asked herself why she didn't bring her fujin. The gangsters surrounded her and start laughing. She started to panic and she closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

"Let me go!" she shouted at them while she plots a plan in her head.

* * *

Author's note: please my read my next chapter. 


End file.
